


The Crescent City Chronicles: Origin Stories

by eshcaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Case Fic, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Hell Hounds, Lab Accidents, M/M, Murder, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superhero Castiel, Superhero Dean, Superhero Sam, Superheroes, The Comet, electro - Freeform, the hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/pseuds/eshcaine
Summary: Summertime is a lousy season for ritual murder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Four years ago, the terrorist Raw Demon devastated Crescent City and laid waste to the neighboring town of Havenport. The damage would have been exceptionally greater if not for Crescent City's Superheros working together to save the day. The Hunter, Electro and the Comet were pulled together with Benny Lafitte and others in the city to overcome Luc Novak, aka Raw Demon... and The Comet's brother.
> 
> Now those heroes face a new challenge, and one that is a lot closer to the Hunter and Electro's personal lives than they know. As they face this new threat, they'll also learn where the Winchester brother's originally came from, and how things buried in the past can rise and steal everything they love away in the present.
> 
> \-----------------------------------
> 
> Sequel to The Crescent City Chronicles:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189121/chapters/4793619
> 
> \-----------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Going through an extensive re-write.**

I wasn't happy with the outline or direction I had set up for this,

and it's taken me nearly a year to where I could be in a place in my

life where writing was possible again. So I'm doing an extensive rewrite

and I'll re-post the story when it's completed. Thank you for your patience

it means more than you know! <3


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Going through an extensive re-write.**

I wasn't happy with the outline or direction I had set up for this,

and it's taken me nearly a year to where I could be in a place in my

life where writing was possible again. So I'm doing an extensive rewrite

and I'll re-post the story when it's completed. Thank you for your patience

it means more than you know! <3

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience as I get these chapters written and posted.
> 
> -e


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**Going through an extensive re-write.**

I wasn't happy with the outline or direction I had set up for this,

and it's taken me nearly a year to where I could be in a place in my

life where writing was possible again. So I'm doing an extensive rewrite

and I'll re-post the story when it's completed. Thank you for your patience

it means more than you know! <3

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

**Going through an extensive re-write.**

I wasn't happy with the outline or direction I had set up for this,

and it's taken me nearly a year to where I could be in a place in my

life where writing was possible again. So I'm doing an extensive rewrite

and I'll re-post the story when it's completed. Thank you for your patience

it means more than you know! <3


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Going through an extensive re-write.**

I wasn't happy with the outline or direction I had set up for this,

and it's taken me nearly a year to where I could be in a place in my

life where writing was possible again. So I'm doing an extensive rewrite

and I'll re-post the story when it's completed. Thank you for your patience

it means more than you know! <3

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't abandoned- my computer died and my laptop died within a week of each other. Have to earn one more paycheck and then I'll have a desktop bought and be back to writing. Was literally editing chapter 6 when the laptop crashed. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Will do my best to update weekly, if not sooner. Thanks in advance for your patience and for reading!  
> Un-beta-ed. All mistakes in spelling or grammar are just sad and unfortunate but there you go.


End file.
